Springtrap's Angel
by FanFicWriterBrightStar240
Summary: Springtrap/Vincent has a unforgettable night with his girl. Lemon one-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or it's characters.

(A/N): Just a quick PWP idea I had while I was finishing writing my other story for a Reader insert on quotev.

Chapter One

Miranda Snow finally came home after working the grave yard shift at the restarurant know as Freddy Fazbear's, she had to become the security guard for the week because her animatronic friends kill Mike Schmidt. She sighed as she removed her shirt and removed the ace bandages from her chest that was tightly held in placed. One removed from the slits on her back, her beautiful white angel wings spreaded out growing larger in size, which she winced in pain from having them confined all day to hide from the humans.

The hubby bunny arrived home to his lovely gaurdian angel, they were finally have time for themselves, he would make her his girl, really tired of getting all jelly of all the males teasing what was his, he strodded over to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey there my little finch, how was work?!" He asked kissing his way down her neck, Miranda turned around and stroked her boyfriend's long yellow/gold bunny ears causing him to gasp, making him moan slightly as he tried to hide his pleasure, when she does that every time.

"It's was fine, the Marionette just will not leave me alone with his flirting and all." She said, causing the bunny to growl in distaste, which caused the guy infront of her his eyes to turn black with the white pupils, though she was not bothered by his show of anger, it just made him more desirable to her.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to buy the toast this morning, love!" He looked at her then the bunny morphed into the purple guy and no longer Springtrap, but the best friend she fell in love with long ago. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her insane lover. He smirked darkly and pulled out a knife saying.

"You should not have forgotten about the toast, Finch! Now, I have to punish you." Miranda just gave him a seductive smile and licked his knife with her tongue, in a teasing way. Those eyes turned a crimson red that darken with crazy desire and need. Vince grabbed her roughly and threw her on the bed. He took out about four of the ribbons and tied her to the four posted bed, then gaged her mouth with a piece of cloth. She secretly like every moment of it, taking the knife he torn away her nighty, find a purple underwear set underneath as a surprise she had put on for him.

"God, I love you finch!" He stared hungrly at her and crawled over her smashing his lips against her own, Miranda moaned happily delight and wiggled her body upward and grinded her hips against him. He pulled down the gag and kissed her mouth, biting her lip, making her whimper slightly, he sucked on it then he plunged his tongue in and battled with her own, which he won. Then butterfly kissed down her neck finding her sweet spot. She moaned and he bite her collar bone making her yelp then kissed it.

He worked his way down unclasping her strapless, purple bra and oggled the sight before him and he took one nub into his mouth as he messaged the other one. Once he had enough of doing that, he kissed his way down, making the angel giggled cutely which causing her lover to smiled that creepy smile of his and he went back to the task at hand. He sliced away the offending panties and undid the binds to her feet. He lifted her thighs to his shoulders then made work with his amazing sinful tongue, that has the angel singing to the heavens above, he slowly tainted her inoccent soul.

"I'm gonna cum, Love!" she warned but he didn't stop, she arched her back and screamed as the tidal waves of something strong hit her. He made his way back up and kissed her roughly again, she could taste something but ignored it and enjoyed the kiss.

"You ready babe this might hurt for a bit." She nodded undstanding it would be her first time. He quickly did away with his clothes and stood before her proudly and she blushed shamefully looking at him then her blues eyes widen at the size of him. She looked away from him, feeling a little scared, it was not that she could get away any time soon.

He crawled onto the bed and placed himself between her and aligned himself then without further warning plunged himself inside her depths, which caused her to yelp in pain. He waited until she adjusted and she nodded her head, he started to move slowly at first then he moved faster at her begging him to do so and he hit a certain spot inside her, which made her coil tighten within her stomach.

"Right there, please harder!" He nodded and hit the same area, until she tightened around him causing him to groan, then after a few more frantic thrusts both were hitting their ends and climaxed then he fell flush on her, panting hard.

"I love you my finch, I'm glad we made the that promise to always be together, when we were kids. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife!" He looked at her with his purple orbs, Miranda cried out a yes and glomped him but the moment was ruined, when a lavender bunny guy forced open the bedroom window, then looked in saying pervertedly.

"Nice, So can I join the party!" asked the happy looking lavedernette as he intruded on the couple, a dark aura surrounded Vincent whom turned to the rabbit with flames in his eyes as he said darkly.

"Get the HELL OUT of the here, You Easter Bunny!" Miranda sighed as the two males started bickering back and forth and she received a text from Chica, asking where Bon Bon was, the angel yelled at the rabbit.

"Hey Bon Bon, your girlfriend misses you!" He got flustered then stuttered a 'No, she is just my friend' and left, leaving the couple once more as they went to sleep peacefully.

The End


End file.
